1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve assembly designed to be removably attached within the interior of and adjacent to the outer, exposed end of a drain pipe or sewer pipe permanently or fixedly installed in any of a variety of locations, wherein the drain pipe is used to remove water from a given location and direct the water to a sewer or drain facilities. The valve assembly of the present invention is structured to prevent back flow of water through the drain pipe and prevent the issuing of water therefrom which would normally otherwise occur during flood conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drain pipes and sewer pipes are well known. Normally, such pipes are permanently installed in a variety of different locations such as basements, parking lots, and underground parking structures in particular, garages, roofs of large buildings, etc. in order to direct water collected therein to a network of conduits or pipes, located beneath the ground, basement or like area, which define conventional drain or sewer facilities. Typically, the outer, open end of such standing drain pipes is covered with a perforated or apertured plate which serves to prevent relatively large objects from entering the drain pipe and possibly causing a clogging of the drain pipe and/or associated sewer facilities. Regardless of the locations of such drain or sewer pipes, the occurrence of a back flow of water therethrough is relatively common. More specifically, during unusual conditions such as heavy rain, thawing of ice or snow, floods, etc. large amounts of water can accumulate within the conventional sewer or drain facilities. The unusually increased quantity of such water results in the likelihood that the water will "back flow" through the individual drains connected to the common drain facility, thereby causing the water to enter and flood certain areas in which the vertical or horizontal drain pipes are located, such as basements, underground parking garages, and the like. Naturally, this is a serious problem which has long been endured due to the fact that drain pipes and like drain facilities are necessary to maintain the surrounding areas dry under normal circumstances.
Whenever such back flow of water occurs, there is a distinct possibility of damage to any item or items located in the surrounding areas in which the permanently installed drain or sewer pipes are located. In addition, if the drain(s) installed within an underground parking structure over-flow with water, drivers and their passengers are considerably inconvenienced, as there might not be a dry parking space available. In addition, such persons are not permitted to enter or exit their vehicles without getting their feet wet, which is not only undesirable, but might lead to a slip and fall type of injury.
As a result, numerous attempts have been made to construct various devices aimed at preventing the back flow of water through an existing drain pipe, while still allowing water to flow into the existing drain pipe in a conventional and intended manner. Such devices normally involve some type of check valve which are not necessarily adequately adapted for use with or within a standing, permanently installed drain or sewer pipe. More in particular, conventional check valves are typically constructed to include specifically formed valve or valve housing components, which cannot readily be installed within a conventional drain pipe or drain facility without significant difficulty. Also, conventional check valves are typically designed and structured in a manner which makes it difficult or impossible to remove and replace worn parts without damaging the existing drain pipe or facility. In addition, it is believed that devices known in the art which attempt to address the aforementioned back flow of water in drain pipes have all been directed to assemblies which require that the outer end of the permanently installed drain pipe be exposed as a preliminary step, such as by drilling the concrete, asphalt or other material around the drain pipe, in order to install such devices whether on the drain pipe or into the floor, pavement or other foundation in which the drain pipe is located. In addition, once such known devices are installed, the floor, pavement or other foundation in which the drain pipe is located must then be patched, and consequently, such known devices are also permanently installed. As a result, such permanent or fixed installation or attachment of a check valve or other such known device to the existing drain facilities is cumbersome, complex and time consuming, and in general, is not an economically efficient nor workable solution for use with or adaptation to a vast majority of permanently installed drain pipes.
Therefore, there is a recognized need in this art for a flood control valve assembly which is specifically adapted to be attached to a permanently or fixedly installed drain pipe or sewer pipe in a manner which eliminates the need for digging into or otherwise destroying the asphalt, concrete or like material of a driveway, sidewall or even well manicured lawn which surrounds the drain pipe so as to expose its upper end, and further, which does not require that the flood control valve assembly be fixedly or permanently attached to the drain pipe itself. Any such flood control valve assembly that is developed should be removably attached to the drain pipe, and ideally, should be capable of being easily removed from its intended, operative position relative to a drain pipe or sewer pipe, and further, should be capable of having the various components thereof independently detached from one another and from the overall assembly for repair, replacement or maintenance thereof.